


The Next Round

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, immediately post-Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill can't get to sleep. There are two ways to solve this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 15. Prompts: uncomplicated, smile, breath, blunt
> 
> I think I'm walking away with a new ship from this one! LOL

She had designs on the nearest bar and the nearest bottle of Jack in it when she finally got a few hours off. Decompression, she would refer to it as. Time to think and shut the miserable, angry, pained voices in her head up was what it really was. She knew it was needed when Fury looked at her and sighed. “Jesus Christ, Hill. Looking at you is making me tired. Go find a bed and get some fucking sleep.”

All the combat nap skills in the world wouldn’t let her settle though. A hot shower didn’t help either, so she got dressed again, throwing on a pair of ratty jeans and a t-shirt and she went out. She expected the crowd to be mostly cops, firefighters, military… maybe some other SHIELD agents that were having the same trouble sleeping or doing anything but work that she was. She nodded to a few familiar faces, found a quiet table in the back and ordered the desired Jack.

The place filled slowly as the evening crept on. It was still quiet, subdued but occasionally a laugh would cut through the air and things could feel normal for a few minutes. “Commander Hill.”

She looked up and blinked a few times. She was only two drinks in but the face smiling down at her was not the one she expected to see that night. “Colonel Rhodes. Color me surprised. I thought you were in China.”

“I was. Now I’m here.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Can I join you?”

“If you buy the next round, sure.”

“Trying to forget something?”

“Trying to get my ass to sleep. It’s either this or…” Maria smirked and shook her head. “It’s easier if you just buy the next round.”

Colonel Rhodes’ eyebrow crept up. “I think I want to hear about this other option.”

“After another drink, I might just tell you, Colonel.”

“Jim.”

Maria nodded. They were both out of uniform. It made sense to drop the ranks for a little while. “Maria.”

He smiled again. “I could keep calling you Commander, if you like.”

Whether it was the whisky or the company or both, she wasn’t sure, but she found herself laughing. Not a full blown laugh, but something soft. Still a lighter and happier sound than she expected herself to be making. “No, I think Maria will do just fine tonight.”

“Does that mean I get to hear what the other option is now?”

The laugh was still clinging to her and manifested into a smile. “Well…” she took another sip. “It’s either I keep drinking or I find somebody to fuck me until I pass out.”

“That sounds like a better option than alcohol poisoning doesn’t it?”

“You may have a point.”

“So, Maria for tonight…”

“So, Jim.”

“Just tonight?”

“We’ll see.”

“Your place or mine?”

“I’m not going to Stark Tower.” She took another swallow of her drink and was gifted with his laugh. It felt warm… or she had had enough whisky. She wasn’t entirely sure.

He leaned across the table. “We can lock him out. He won’t know a damn thing.”

“Well that’s tempting.”

He chuckled and it was soft enough that she wasn’t entirely sure she’d heard it. “I was kinda hoping I’d be tempting enough.”

“You are. Believe me.” She smiled again, almost against her better judgment. “Tony Stark is just the human equivalent of a cold shower.”

“I’m actually probably more aware of that than most.”

“Okay. If you can lock him out, let’s go.” She watched him finish his drink, unashamedly staring as he swallowed and got to his feet, offering her his hand. Maria shook her head. “This gentleman stuff… is that an act?”

“No.”

“Good.” She couldn’t quite stop the smirk. “Because that shit never works.” His laugh followed her out into the street.

She did her best to ignore the mess as they walked, but it was tough with pieces of buildings on the sidewalk. Before her brain could completely latch back onto the logistics and work load involved, Jim pulled her close and kissed her. A small surprised squeak left her before the shock wore off and she melted into him. The warmth of his body against hers made it easier to ignore reality for a moment or two. “It’ll wait til tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Let’s… walk faster.” She focused on the warmth of his hand on the small of her back and the way his fingers kept finding the little strip of skin between her jeans and her t-shirt for the rest of the walk. She was thankful that apparently Stark’s elevators were still working and more so that Jim took the chance to press her to the back wall of said elevator and kiss her deeply the whole way up. 

One of her legs came up to wrap around his hip, pressing closer and by the time the doors opened she was more than ready to skip the walk to whatever bedroom they were heading to. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled, obviously aware that maybe her knees were a little weak as they entered the suit. “JARVIS?”

“Good evening, Colonel Rhodes.”

“Lockdown code 2647.”

“Mr. Stark will be aware of what that means, Colonel.”

“I know, JARVIS.” He smiled back at Maria and offered his hand to her. This time she took it. “Just as long as he stays out.”

“Understood sir. Have a pleasant evening.”

Maria pulled him closer; kissing him again as they stumbled their way toward what she assumed would be a bed room, littering clothes as they went. As he sat on the end of the bed and pulled her down into his lap, she managed to kick her panties off her ankle with a smirk. “Grace and charm, huh?”

“Just hope I can find them in the morning.” She let out a surprised squeak—one she’d never admit to if he called her on it—as he tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her further up the bed.

He lay back, smiling up at her as she straddled his stomach. She squeaked again as on hand came down across her ass. “Get up here.”

She rolled her eyes, moving forward and gripping the headboard. She caught a glimpse of one more smile before his lips touched her skin. Her grip tightened on the headboard and she gasped as his tongue worked around her clit lightly. “Fucking tease…”

She moaned when he chuckled against her. “Just warming up, Maria. Have a little patience.” He proved his point a moment later by closing his lips around her clit and sucking on it. Her muscles trembled and she nodded her assent that she would attempt to be at least a little more patient.

She didn’t have to hand onto that for long. His tongue pressed harder against her clit, brushing over it with heavy, long strokes until her thighs shook. He licked around her entrance, every so often pressing his tongue into her until she moaned before pulling back. She cried out when he finally brought one hand up and slid two fingers into her. She lost track of time and everything that wasn’t her white-knuckled grip on the headboard and his tongue and fingers driving her toward the edge. As he eased a third finger into her, she snapped, her body pulling tight. “Fuck, fuck… fuck!”

He didn’t stop as she started to come back down, his fingers moved slowly inside her and he pressed soft kisses to her clit that sent wave after wave of over sensitive shivers through her body. “You think you can sleep now?” He smirked up at her.

“Not yet. What’s the matter, Jim? Tired?”

“Not even close.” He dragged his tongue over her slit one more time before pulling out from under her. She leaned back into him as his arms wrapped around her waist. “Still hanging on?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

She smiled at him over her shoulder, arching her back and pressing back against him until she felt the head of his cock teasing her entrance. “Show me what you’ve got, Rhodes.”

He chuckled against her neck before nipping at her earlobe. “Yes, ma’am.”

Her back arched up further as he slammed into her. The pace stayed hard and fast with the occasional curse or snarky comment coming from each of them. His grip on her hips tightened as she let go of the headboard and sat back, taking him deeper and driving a long groan from both of them. “Jesus fucking Christ…” 

One of his hands slid up, his fingers toying with her nipple and getting a gasp out of her for it. The other hand slid down and those fingers pressed and flicked over her clit. Her rhythm faltered slightly and she groaned. “Come for me again…” he breathed against her ear.

Before she could think of a snarky comment about how he’d have to work harder than that to get her off again, she did exactly that. She collapsed back against him, her back to his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“Giving up on me, already?” She could feel him smirk against the back of her neck.

“Hell no.” She rolled her hips down into him. “Fuck me harder.”

~*~*~*~

He’d just managed to fill the two not-chipped mugs that he found in the cupboard when the elevator doors open. “So I save the world and you get laid? Is that how this works?”

Jim sighed. “Tony…”

Before he could continue the bedroom door opened. Her voice came out before she did. “At least let me buy you breakfast before—“ Maria stopped in her tracks, towel still pressed to her head and his robe almost hanging open on her frame.

The look of shock on Tony’s face was priceless. “I’ll just… go.” It was the best reaction Jim thought he’d ever gotten out of his best friend and he was sure he’d get an earful about inviting SHIELD into the sanctum or something later. As it was, Tony was gone before Maria could reach for her coffee.

“I’m sorry. I know I promised he wouldn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it. That level of shock on the great Tony Stark was worth it.” She shook her head. “Thanks for the good night’s sleep.”

“Any time.”

She smiled into her mug. “How about the next time the world comes to an end?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“So next week then.”

He chuckled and slowly stirred a spoonful of sugar into his coffee. “It’s a date.”


End file.
